


The Sacrifice of Love (Prequel)

by Voltagegirl



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagegirl/pseuds/Voltagegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was inspired by an Anon who requested an angsty Hak/Yona injury fan-fiction. This led to the prequel of Akatsuki No Yona: The Journey of a Lost Prince. I will be posting the first chapters of my new fanfiction soon! Hak is gravely injured protecting Yona. Will he be able to overcome the odds and fight death? Hak/Yona fluff and Hak backstory! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened in an instant.. the scream, the blood, the realization. Hak dropped to his knees, the broad sword intended for the Princess, embedded deeply in his side. He fought back the urge to cough as his body lurched from the shock and pain. Bright red liquid flowed down his side dripping to the ground beneath him.

"H-Hak!" Yona cried out in horror. He could see the soldier's intentions as he heard Yona's small footsteps nearing them.

'He will hurt her.' was all that crossed the dark dragon's mind. Gathering his strength, he sliced the soldier with his spear before pulling out the embedded sword. Another round of coughs began gnawing at his throat, begging to be released. This time, he was unable to stop them. Violent coughs shook his whole body as traces of blood found itself in his hand. The battle around him was already blurring at a steady pace, the amount of blood loss showing its horrid effects. Looking around he could see the three of his companions struggling with the overwhelming swarm of enemies. They were clearly outnumbered as it was a whole army against 4 dragons and a princess. It wouldn't be long before the princess would be captured... or worse. Realization dawned on him as his knees momentarily gave out beneath him, the pain excruciating. A flash of green fell to the earth before him. As his vision momentarily cleared, he could see the worried face of his friend.

"Hey! Get ahold of yourself." Hak could hear the green dragon say as another enemy collapsed in front of him. He nodded, but his senses were failing.

'Shit.. This injury.. I didn't think it was this bad.' Small calloused hands jolted him from his fuzzy thoughts. He knew these hands better than anyone else in the world. The hands of the one he dearly wants to protect.. The one he can't live without.

"Jae-Ha, you have to get Hak to Yun! His wound.. It's terrible!" Yona said, using her hands to try and cover the flowing wound. Before the green dragon could respond, an adrenaline fueled yell could be heard coming towards them. Jae-Ha turned towards the sound just in time to dodge a swinging blade. He jumped in front, narrowly missing another swing before kicking the warrior in the chest, the force of the blow flinging him across the battlefield.

"Droopy eyes.. Get the princess out of here." Hak told his friend through heavy breaths.

" No! I'm not leaving you!" Yona objected, her whole body now shaking from adrenaline and fear.

"Jae-Ha... We can't win. You have to get Yona to safety... Please." The Green Dragon hesitated before being forced to take on another enemy, this time barely blocking an attack meant towards Yona.

Damn it.. The Green Dragon thought has he picked her up bridal style.

"You better survive long enough for me to come back to get you." Jae-Ha said as his strong arms held a flailing princess.

"Jae-Ha! Put me down! I'm not leaving him! I'm not leaving Hak! You have to put me down! Take Hak! Get Hak out of here!"

"I'm sorry Yona-Dear. You can punish me later, but right now your life is top priority." With that the Green Dragon took off into the sky, carrying the pleading Yona away from the battle. As soon as she was out of sight, the Dark Dragon forced himself to stand.

"Hak!" He could hear Ki-Ja call out, the white dragon racing over to his side. "That wound.. We have to get you to Yun."

"There's no time... Get Shin-Ah and get out of here. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Hak instructed while picking up his spear.

"I refuse. I will not leave a fellow brother behind. We fight together." Ki-Ja responded while stretching his dragon hand as a group of enemies approached. Hak smiled at this as he slowly forced his body into a defensive stance.

"You're stupid, White Snake." Hak managed to tease as he swung his blade, seething pain filling his entire body making his legs nearly buckle. 'I won't give up.. I have to protect them.'

"How many times do I have to tell you it's white dragon!" Ki-Ja corrected as he nailed into the group of guys. Shin-Ah raced over to Hak's other side, slicing multiple opponents skillfully with his sword. His eyes studied the wound from the small distance, a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry about me. Focus on finishing off these bastards." The Dark Dragon instructed his breathing becoming even more labored. Hak managed to spin around slicing through a wall of soldiers on his own. He coughed again, spewing droplets of bright red liquid with each exhale. He didn't feel the pain anymore; he couldn't feel anything. Even though this wasn't a good sign, he was thankful for it as the lack of pain made it possible to fight. He could feel his muscles weakening with every blow he threw out against the vast number of soldiers, but his desire to protect his friends kept him going... His desire to protect her...

Jae-ha finally made it to the campsite. He sat Yona down as Yun came out of the tent.

"Yona! Jae-ha! What happened?" He asked when seeing the array of injuries on their bodies.

"We were ambushed by the Xing army. Things weren't looking good so I took Yona to safety... Where's Zeno?" The Green Dragon explained.

"He ran off a little while ago saying that the Dragon's aura's felt different." The young genius responded while kneeling down next to Yona who appeared to be in some state of shock.

"He's probably almost to the battle... Yun, I leave Yona in your care. Keep her safe." With that the Green Dragon leapt into the sky.

"Yona…." The young man called, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"H-Hak will…" She was mumbling, as if only to herself

"What?". Yun had never seen her in such a state before. "Let's get your wounds-"

"Hak will die!" This statement shocked the young man. Yona stood up grabbing onto Yun's clothing, her whole body screaming in desperation. "He's injured terribly! We have to go to him! Please Yun!"

The young genius thought for a second before nodding his head.

"We had better hurry then." With that, he hurried back to his tent and grabbed supplies for treating wounds. It wasn't long before the two of them were racing towards the battle field.

Please Father! Please let us make it in time!

On the Battlefield:

Things were not looking good as they three dragons fought to keep up with the overwhelming numbers. Hak wasn't even himself anymore. His mind was only bent on survival as he swung his blade around taking out countless soldiers in one swift swing.

"Hak! You need to calm down! Let us handle most of the guys! Your wound is too deep to be doing those moves!" Ki-Ja yelled trying to reason with the man, but his efforts proved to be fruitless. The White Dragon himself was tiring out from the continuous battle. His dragon claw was cut open and bleeding pretty heavily as well and Shin-Ah also had plenty of wounds on his body. If we don't get help soon.. I don't think we will make it.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he could hear a commotion centering in the back. He couldn't quite understand what was going on, but from the looks of it, it seemed to be favoring them. They kept fighting against the army, throwing down as many opponents as they could. Ki-Ja felt a slice of pain on his back as bright red blood began flowing down him. Crap!

Falling onto the ground, the White Dragon looked behind him to see a guard raising his sword towards him. I don't have time to react! He panicked while trying to figure out a way to block the attack. The man's sword came closer to his chest before being thrown back by a forceful kick. A breathless, Jae-Ha stood in front of the White Dragon.

"You should watch your back Ki-Ja!" The Green Dragon huffed before sending more soldiers flying. He looked over at Hak who had the appearance of a wild animal at this point as he used inhuman force to defeat his opponents. This isn't good… Zeno please hurry. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, a streak of yellow caught his attention.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" The voice of their sweet Yellow Dragon screamed as tons of men pummeled to the ground. It was clear that he had already been tortured thoroughly as his body was nothing but impenetrable scales.

"Thank the gods.." Jae-Ha whispered in relief. Zeno, using his shielding powers, grabbed and kicked his way through the flocks of soldiers with ease, his body showing no signs of fatigue.

"Jae-Ha, Shin-Ah protect Ki-Ja and Hak. They both are not in good condition and do not need to strain their bodies!" Zeno ordered as he continued to fight off the vast number of enemies. As the enemies began noticing that there was no way they could kill the Yellow Dragon they began to slowly back away.

"I'm giving you this one chance of mercy…. Leave now or die by my hand." He growled causing the men to look at each other. Staring at all of their dead comrades who had been killed moments before, the men began retreating. Turning around, Zeno brought his attention to the Dark Dragon who was barely being held back by both Jae-Ha and Ki-Ja.

"We have to do something to calm him down.. He's not in his right mind any more. All he sees is blood.. If we don't get him out of this state he will die."

Hak continued to scream as he fought to pursuing the men. His pupils were constricted, his voice hoarse and almost unrecognizable.

"Oi! You have to calm down!" Jae-Ha told him as Hak continued fighting the dragons, his strength incredible. Nothing they were saying or doing was working to calm the young man. Blood continued pouring out of his wound in a steady stream.

"Hak!" The worried voice of the Princess caught everyone's attention. They looked back in shock as Yona and Yun came running up to them. Their eyes held shock when seeing all of the dead bodies and the state that their friends were in. Yona raced over to where Hak was screaming and fighting the dragons.

"Princess! Stay away from him! Hak is not in his right mind!" Ki-Ja warned, to which the Princess ignored. The red-headed girl raced in front of the struggling man and hugged him. She held him tightly as he flung around trying to escape. His scream was tearing into her heart; it was such an agonizing scream.

"Hak, listen to me! You are safe now! We are all safe now! The fight is over.. You won." She could feel Hak loosen a bit, but not enough to snap him out of his rage. The princess fought to keep holding onto him as Shin-Ah and Jae-Ha did everything in their power to keep him from breaking free. In a moment, the princess stood up on her tip toes, using all of her strength to pull him down to her level. She stared into his eyes, her hands clasping his face. "HAK LOOK AT ME! LOOK ONLY AT ME! YOU HAVE TO SNAP OUT OF IT! IF YOU DON'T YOU WILL DIE! PLEASE!"

Tears filled her eyes causing the powerful man's pupils to dilate. His screaming stopped as he looked into her eyes. She could see it.. Her Hak finally coming back to her.

"Princ-ess…" He gasped while collapsing onto the ground. Yona collapsed with him, holding him tightly to her chest.

"You didit.. You're safe now, Hak. We are all safe.. It's all over.. All we have to do is get you healed up.. So you can't die on me." She hugged him tightly as the Dark Dragon shook against her body. She could feel cold drops falling onto her shoulder where his head was. His tears wouldn't stop falling, tears of shock, pain and relief flooding him at once. Yun raced over to him as Jae-Ha helped Yona lay him back on her lap.

"This is by far the worst injury he has had." Yun gasped as he quickly reached into his bag and began taking out medical supplies needed to stop the bleeding. Yun worked quickly to stabilize the Dark Dragon and keep him from losing any more blood.

"Jae-Ha, do you think you and Zeno can go get a tent. I can't operate on his wounds in this situation. Shin-Ah, I need to start a fire and get wood. We have to get him treated as fast as we can." Everyone silently nodded before taking off to get the supplies requested from the young nurse.

"Hak… Hang in there." Yun told him while pouring some disinfectant liquid on his gash. It didn't take long before everyone returned and they managed to get him inside of the tent. There Yun set to work on the Dark Dragon's wounds, Yona staying close beside Hak the entire time, holding his hand as he squeezed hers in pain. At times her hand felt as if it were about to break from the pressure, but she dealt with it… He was fighting so hard. Hours upon hours went by as the young man worked diligently and carefully on the wounds. The sun was just beginning to rise as Yun sewed the final stitch on Hak's side.

"This is all that I can possibly do for him… Now it's up to him whether he is going to survive or not." Yun said while feeling Hak's forehead. "He has a fever, but it's not too bad… Keep an eye on him for me. If his condition changes let me know… I have to go help Ki-Ja. He was wounded pretty badly in the battle as well."

With that Yun left the room, a worried look on his exhausted face. Yona looked down at Hak, his face seemed peaceful finally. His warm hand still clasped hers as if he was gathering energy and strength from her touch. The Princess leaned down and softly kissed Hak's forhead. Touching her forehead to his, she felt him breathe deeply, it was a good sign… A sign that he was still alive.

"Fight Hak. I'm right here… I'm fighting with you… So please come back to me… Remember I told you that I'd never forgive you if you died. So you have to stay alive!" She looked down at his neck, there lay the necklace that she had gotten him for protection. She held onto the necklace. Please.. Keep Hak safe… Please let him come back to me. Slowly, Yona lay down beside him, wrapping her arms around him and hearing the sound of his heartbeat. It was steady and strong… He has to make it… He has too.

Outside, the rest of the group tended to their smaller wounds silently. All of them were praying earnestly that Hak survive from this brutal battle.

_I've got to hang on… Everyone is fighting with me… I can't die… I can't die yet._

"You have the faint smell of death on you"

_No…. I refuse to die… Take the smell away.. I will not leave them behind! I will not leave Yona behind!_


	2. Chapter 2

_How long have I been here?_ Hak thought as he stood in a black void of nothing but silence. Neither space nor time seemed to exist as he continued walking on what seemed to be air…

_'What was I fighting for? Who was I fighting to protect? I don't remember anything..'_ It was gnawing at him.. Such an important thing.. How could he forget?

**~Flash~**

Birds sang beautiful melodies in the little town bordering the Wind Tribe. The smell of blooming flowers captured the air as a slight breeze fluttered through the grass and trees. It was a familiar place… A place that felt like.. home. As Hak walked through the fields that bordered the small village, a small dark haired boy with mischievous blue eyes raced past him.

"Hak! Be careful! Don't run too far!"

_'That voice….'_ The Dark Dragon swung around releasing an unintentional gasp. There she was…. Her long wavy chestnut-colored hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. Her feather headband fluttered softly in the wind. Her deep blue eyes shining brightly.. They were always known to captivate anyone who looks into them. Her smile was as bright as the sun. She was nothing less than an angel.. A gorgeous heavenly angel.

"Mom…" Hak gasped as he raced towards her. "Mom! Mom!" He reached out to hug her, wanting to pull her close, but instead his entire body went straight through her small form. The dark dragon looked down at his hands before staring back at her.

_'She can't see me…'_

The beautiful woman stood there smiling as she watched her child play, completely unaware of her adult son desperately trying to get her attention. Hak watched as his younger self ran towards the two of them, a wooden stick in his hands.

"Mommy! Mommy! Watch this!" Excitedly the young boy spun around, his stick slicing invisible enemies with one blow. He jabbed the air in front of him, stabbing invisible opponents as he stood protectively in front of his mom. "Phew! They are all gone now mommy! I did Daddy's moves and they worked!"

Hak's mother knelt down and pulled the young boy into a big hug.

"My little hero.. What am I going to do? I'm so blessed to have two strong warriors protecting me! I feel like a Princess!" She said while picking him up in her arms.

"When I grow up I'm going to be a warrior just like Daddy! I'm going to protect Mommy!" He proclaimed causing the woman to laugh.

"You've got a long ways to go before you catch up with me son." A deep voice cut into the conversation. Hak turned around in shock.

_It can't be… Dad.._ He was now the same height as him. His body structure was a little thinner than Hak's, but for the most part they looked similar. Hak studied the soldier uniform his father was wearing.. Just as he remembered, he served Kouka. His dark black hair was neatly pulled back in a bun, and his emerald eyes blazed with confidence. Hak smiled when seeing his old man, who was in fact around the age he is now. You and Mom started early, didn't you?

"Daddy!"

"Dear!"

Hak's mother ran towards him, her son still in her arms. All three of them met in a happy embrace.

"You were gone for a week! I was so worried!" She said lovingly as the young man caressed her face.

"I'm sorry to have worried you my love. It was an important meeting…." A slight look of concern flashed across the soldier's face before quickly hiding it. "But it seems I left you in good hands! You do well protecting your mother, my boy."

"I'm always going to protect mommy.. When I get older I want to marry Mommy!" That proclamation caused both of them to laugh.

"You say that now, but someday you'll meet a girl of your own who you will want to protect.. A girl you will love even more than me." Hak's mother responded to which the young boy shook his head furiously.

"No! Other girls are nasty! I only want Mommy!" Both of them laughed at his persistence.

"Okay. Okay.. Tell me that when you're older… If you can beat me by the age I am now then you can marry Mommy. Sound like a plan?" His Father joked before rubbing Hak's head with his big hand. I'd win that bet now, Dad. Care to take me on?… Ah, I wish I could say that and you actually hear me…

"I will beat you, Daddy!" The two parents laughed again and looked at each other lovingly.

**~Flash~**

Fire blazed through the whole village as peoples' piercing screams radiated through the air. Armed soldiers paraded in the streets, killing any who neared them.

**This night….** Hak watched solemnly as his Mother, Father, and younger self raced down the streets, enemies closing in behind them. An enemy managed to catch up with them on a horse, his sword raised to hit Hak's mother, his father swung around cutting the man in half, his body falling off of the horse and landing at their feet. Blood splashed on Hak's mother's feet and legs eliciting a small scream from her. This caused the horse to panic and take off running out of instinct. His father hugged her in an attempt to calm her as she tightly held their small child. The sound of more enemies came closer as Hak's father turned towards the enemies, sword drawn protectively.

"Run as far away from here as you can. I'll hold them off!" His father instructed as three guards raced towards them.

"No! I won't leave without you!" His mother's voice shook as she held on tightly to Hak.

"Mira.. Please listen to me. You have to get to safety. If not for yourself then for Hak!" His eyes shimmered before being forced to slice down the soldiers. As soon as the soldiers were dead, Hak's mother ran over to him, giving him a gentle loving kiss. Tears were filling her beautiful eyes.

"Come back to me.. Please." His wife begged to which the man kissed her again.

"Daddy…." The young Hak whimpered causing his father to smile sadly.

"..Take care of your mother for me, Hak… I love you both… so much." With that he raced towards the soldiers, swords drawn, yelling the battle cry of Kouka Kingdom. Hak's mother ran the opposite direction, her shoulders shaking as she tried to keep from breaking down. Hak watched from the sidelines as his father took on the army of men. Slicing and dodging as many attacks as he could. He was a skilled fighter, but one man didn't stand a chance against an army. The dark dragon stood frozen as he watched a sword slice straight through his father's stomach, the sword belonging to the General of Xing. The General looked down at him with a victorious smile.

"One down.. One more to go." He said before continuing on his way. Hak raced over to where his Father lay, his eyes barely open. As Hak knelt down beside him, he could have sworn that his father looked at him, a small smile crossing his face.

_I see where I get it from, Dad…. Being willing to do the impossible for those I love…_

"You're my hero, Dad." Hak whispered even though he knew he couldn't hear him.

"Hak…. Grow strong, my son… Protect those you love…" His father breathed while staring up at the sky. It was as if he was praying to the stars that were shining in the sky.

"Dad…" Hak choked, wishing he could at least hold him, as the life in his father's green eyes faded.

**~Flash~**

_No… NO! I don't want to see this again… I don't want to…_ Hak covered his face in his hands when seeing the all too familiar scene.

"Listen to me.. We are going to play a game, okay? I want you to hide in here. Whatever you do, do not make a sound, okay?" His Mother told the younger him as she placed him behind a pile of lumber. Hak could hear the men approaching as his Mother stood tall and proud. He forced himself to watch as the general dismounted from the horse and walked over to her.

"We meet again… It's been so long since I have seen you Princess Mira."

_Get away from my Mother._

"What is the meaning of this, General Loe? Ransacking a defenseless village and killing innocent people.. Have you no shame?"

"I'm just following your Father's orders, Your Highness.. Or should I say Former Highness. Your father is quite displeased with you. The fact that you married a common soldier from the enemy nation… Betraying your country is cause for a death penalty." The evil general held up his sword in preparation to fight.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM HER!" The young boy screamed while racing towards his mother.

"HAK!" His mother cried out while running towards him. Hak watched the entire scene with trained eyes. He could see what she saw… The archer on a horse, releasing an arrow aimed at him.

_No! Please let me stop that arrow! Please!_ Hak prayed as he ran in front of the arrow only to have it fly through him with ease. He turned around cursing to himself as the arrow neared the two of them. Even as he watched it now, everything seemed to slow down as his Mother jumped in front of his younger self, taking the arrow straight into her abdomen. Hak let himself fall to his knees as he re-lived this terrible moment.

"MOMMY!" The beautiful woman stood frozen as she tried to keep from making too many movements. The dark dragon knew she was conserving her energy so as to keep from dying too fast.

"Hak.. Don't look at mommy's tummy right now. Just look at Mommy's hand.. Hold Mommy's hand okay?" The young boy obeyed, tears streaming down his face.

"Mommy, Huh? So you had an illegitimate child with that filth?" The grizzly voice mocked as his mother barely remained standing.

_Filth?!… You bastard…_ Hak stood, rage over taking him as he attempted to punch the man who merely walked though him without feeling a thing.

"I won't.. let you hurt my son." His Mother growled.

"You won't let me? You're about to die from your own wounds Princess." The man growled while beginning to walk towards her. Hak saw himself jump in front of his Mother, arms spread protectively. This only made the man laugh.

"A foolish brat… just like his Father! Are you that willing to die for your Mommy?"

"Leave him alone! He's just a child!" She coughed before falling onto her knees.

_DAMN IT! WHY CAN'T I DO ANYTHING?!_

"General!"

"What?" General Loe said in an irritated tone while grabbing the young boy by the collar of his clothes.

"The Wind Tribe! The Wind Tribe is attacking! They are being led by General Mundok!" The soldier reported. The General let out a soft growl before looking over at Hak's mother and him. He then flung the child into the side of the house, causing him to fall to the ground in pain.

"Order the men to retreat… Our mission is complete." With that they turned to leave the village

The little boy forced himself to sit up, the pain hurt terribly, but the sight of his mother laying on the ground bleeding made his pain disappear as he raced over to her side.

"Mommy! Mommy!" The young Hak screamed as his mother collapsed onto the ground. Her body was weak and tears were in her eyes.

"Hak… Close your eyes. You don't need to see this." She said in a gentle voice.

"N-No! Hold on! I'll get someone to help Mommy! It will be okay Mommy!" He told her, his voice trembling along with the rest of his tiny body. The whiney of a horse caught his attention as he saw a man with white hair and a scar on his face, looking down at him. The man jumped off of his horse and ran over to where his Mother lay.

"Mira!" The unknown man got down on his knees, taking her into his arms.

"Please sir! You have to help my Mommy! Please!" Hak pleaded. The General was silent, not knowing how to answer.

_There's nothing he can do…_ Hak thought as he looked on at the scene unfolding before him.

"Please! I'll do anything! I'll work as your servant for the rest of my life! Just please! Save Mommy.. Save my Mother!" He continued to plead, only to be silenced by the soft touch of his mother.

"It's okay. It's okay my brave little warrior." She smiled before looking over at General Mundok. "General… Please.. Take my son under your care… Since Loe greeted me.. I already know the fate of my husband… Our son will be left with nothing.. So please.. Grant this last wish."

"Princess Mira.." The General knelt down beside her and grasped her hand.

"I promise I will protect Hak.. I will give him my name and treat him as my own… He will grow to be a fine warrior."

With that the young woman smiled a silent thank you. She looked back over to Hak, and wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"Don't cry… Don't cry.. I promise.. no matter where you go… I will always… be.. with.. yo…u…" Her hand, which was tenderly cupping his face, fell to the earth as her life left her.

"MOMMY! NO!… NO!… PLEASE… WAKE UP! WAKE UP MOMMY!" Hak's heart wrenching screams echoed through the destroyed village. General Mundok knelt down beside the young boy, placing his war worn hand on his tiny shoulder. The rest of the men, who had come to find their leader, bowed their heads in silent respect as the boy continued to scream into the sky.

The dark dragon closed his eyes in pain as everything returned to a dark void. _Why am I seeing this?_

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed out, the pain clenching his heart.

"I thought you would come here eventually…" A soothing voice said. Hak's eyes shot open as he turned towards the voice. His mother stood a few feet away from him, a slight glow around her body that lit up the dark void. He stood still, too shocked to move.

"Oh…You are so handsome.. just like your father." Slowly she walked over to him, her soft hand touching his cheek. She was smaller than him… She looked so helpless.. so fragile, yet so beautiful.

"I have waited so long for this day.. To finally be able to hold my child again." She continued, her face peaceful and filled with joy. Hak's eyes brimmed with tears as he pulled her into him. He completely swallowed his mother in his embrace causing the woman to laugh.

"I think it's more like being held by my child now though." She laughed.

"Mom… I missed you… I missed you so much." His voice cracked as he held her tighter. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you or Dad."

The young woman hugged her son back, a small tear sliding down her face.

"Don't blame yourself. We did what any parent would do.. We protected the one we loved.. Our precious baby boy… General Mundok did well raising you and keeping your heritage a secret… You've done so well yourself. You've become so strong.. A capable warrior who has surpassed your father.. He'd be envious." The Dark Dragon didn't say anything. He just listened, listened to the warm comforting voice of his mother.

"Hak… Don't give up…It isn't your time to go to the other side…. So why are you here my little one?" He didn't answer once again. This was a question he was asking himself.

"…I see… You've lost your way in the fight…" She said pulling away from him and grabbing his hand. "Come.. Let me show you the way home."

**~Flash~**

Hak's pupils constricted when taking in the familiar scenery of the palace.

"Hak… This is the future Princess of Kouka Kingdom, Princess Yona." General Mundok informed as the little red haired girl hid behind her Mother's dress.

"Now, now Yona. There is no reason to be afraid. He's a nice boy.. Just like Soo-Won." The future Queen said causing the little girl to poke her head out and look at the young man.

"Go on Hak! Introduce yourself." Mundok said while giving the child a push. Hak stared absently at the princess, his eyes devoid of emotions.

"I'm Hak… Son Hak.. Grandson of General Mundok.." As soon as he said that the Princess grabbed his hands and stared into his eyes. This surprised the young boy as he watched her eyes shimmer with what looked to be a mix of worry and sympathy.

"Mommy… Can we go play?"

"Play? What happened? Just a moment ago you were too shy to speak with him.." The Queen said, clearly baffled.

"Please.." The queen smiled before nodding her head. At that, Yona pulled the young boy over to the garden where she usually hides and plays. Hak watched as Yona played with the flowers, easing up the young man slightly.

"Why did you ask to play?" He wondered while watching the tiny princess diligently work on a flower crown, but fail horribly.

"You were sad, weren't you?" At that the young boy's eyes widened. "Don't worry… I won't ask any questions.. I hate it when people ask me if somethings bothering me… So I decided I'm going to be your friend.. If you want someone to play with I'll always play with you."

Adult Hak smiled lovingly when remembering this moment.

_That's her.. The reason I live.. How could I have gotten so lost when such a bright light was in front of me?_

The young Hak fought back a blush before taking the flower crown and skillfully fixing it for her.

"You're terrible at this…" He said only to watch Yona puff out her cheeks.

"You're not supposed to tell a lady that!"

"You're a lady?" The young Hak teased causing her to growl in frustration. This caused the young boy to laugh for the first time since his mother passed away. The princess calmed down when seeing him laugh. She smiled and began giggling too.

Adult Hak and his Mother watched the memory blur.

"She's very dear to you, isn't she?" His Mother said, her voice soft.

"Yeah… More than anything… She means the world to me…" His voice was honest, without any hesitation.

"Have you told her you have Xing's Royal Blood running through your veins…. Or about your parents?" She asked in a curious tone

"No….because regardless of my blood; I'm merely her protector." He answered, his eyes clear and peaceful.

"You're much more to her than that, Hak. Trust a woman on this." She said while running her fingers through his hair. "Go to her… She's waiting anxiously for you on the other side."

Before Hak could say anything more, a bright light enveloped the two of them. He could feel the dull sensation of pain coursing through his body as he fought to open his eyes. Slowly, the world came into his view followed by a flash of red hair and tear filled eyes.

"Hak! You're awake!" Yona cried in relief. "I have to get Yun."

Just as she stood to exit the tent, the Dark Dragon grabbed her wrist.

"Princ-ess…"

"What is it?" Concern filled her voice as she sat back down and leaned closer to him.

"You're terrible at making flower crowns." He laughed, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Huh?" Yona sat back, perplexed at this random statement. After a moment, realization dawned on her "… Oh you!"

This caused Hak to fall into a laughing spell, a painful laughing spell.

"Ah! Hak! Don't laugh. You're still very weak."

"I'm okay.. I'm okay." He said as Yona unconsciously grabbed his hand.

"I'm so glad you woke up…. I was so worried I'd lose you…." Her honest tone caused Hak's heart to swell with emotions.

_I guess it's not bad to do something princely every now and then._

In an instant, He had forced himself to sit up. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, giving her the sweetest kiss.

"H-Hak…" Looking up at the blushing princess, he gave her his usual mischievous grin.

"You can't get rid of me that easily… I will always be with you." At this Yona leaned over and hugged him, being careful not to push to hard on his body.

"Promise?" She whispered causing Hak to squeeze her and hold her tightly to him.

"Promise.."

_I have unfinished business.. General Loe must pay for the murder of my parents,.. but for now.. I'll keep that to myself. I just want to protect her.. my own beautiful princess._

"AH! Hak, You're awake! Yona! I thought I told you to tell me as soon as he woke up!" Yun said as he raced into the tent and checked on the Dark Dragon. Instantly, all of the happy hungry bunch crowded in the small tent, excitedly welcoming Hak back and checking up on him.

_Mother.. Father.. I have a great home.. and a great family.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thank you for reading the Prequel, the Sacrifice of Love! I hope that you enjoyed it! You can continue onto the actual story in my other fanfiction "Journey of a Lost Prince". Let me know what you think! I hope to hear from you in the next fanfiction! Sayonara! **


End file.
